


Low Batteries

by DiakkoMentality



Series: Emergency Room AU One-Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Doctor!Weiss, Emergency Room AU, F/F, Fluff, I'm loving this AU, MorgueWorker!Blake, Nurse!Ruby, Nurse!Yang, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: Her shirt had dried bloodstains from the most recent operation (a simple broken leg from a kid stupid enough to leap off of his roof onto the grass two stories below ), face mask pulled off and messily hanging around her neck by the strings.She hadn’t slept in 38 hours. As of right now, she was functioning purely on an endless supply of caffeine, on the verge of crashing like a plane on fire.----More Emergency Room AU! This is ever so slightly longer than my last one...Criticism is always welcome!





	

Weiss pulled her lover's form closer to her body, burying her face into the other woman's shirt. The serene darkness of the room was heaven compared to the bright, blaring lights bouncing off the operating table in the ER’s most frequented Surgical Hall. 

Her shirt had dried bloodstains from the most recent operation (a simple broken leg from a kid stupid enough to leap off of his roof onto the grass two stories below ), face mask pulled off and messily hanging around her neck by the strings.

 

She hadn’t slept in 38 hours. As of right now, she was functioning purely on an endless supply of caffeine, on the verge of crashing like a plane on fire. Her partner was in even worse shape, mainly from not being used to working for so long.

When had they last eaten? Lunch… yesterday, perhaps? She didn’t particularly care, nuzzling deeper into the other's clothes. 

 

A hand started rubbing gentle circles upon her head, which was the best possible thing that could be done, at the moment. 

“Thirty Five minutes… and then we can go home…” Ruby sighed, leaning against the wall so she could sit more comfortably. This IV bag closet was admittedly kinda cramped.

 

Weiss wondered if either of them would be able to make it to the CAR, let alone drive home at 11pm, pitch black outside. 

“Ruby… maybe we should have blake take us back to the apartment…” she mumbled, too drowsy to open her eyes, but awake enough to speak somewhat coherently. 

The younger girl shook her head. “Mm  mm. I wouldn’t want us to be a burden…” yawns littered throughout their back and forth ‘bickering’, sentences becoming less intricate and more straight to the point. 

 

No more than three minutes later, Ruby was out, soft breathing being the only other sound in the storage space. 

 

Weiss had spent many nights as a med student dozing off at a desk, on the floor, even near the fridge in her dorm, so while this was familiar, she’d prefer not to relive the experience. 

 

“Come on… you dolt... “ she sighed, somehow finding it within herself to sit up properly. “We’ll catch a cold if we nap here…”

 

No verbal response was offered. Instead, Ruby’s body opted to take this opportunity to snuggle, subconsciously cuddling into Weiss’s side.

 

The white haired woman couldn’t find it in her heart to refuse.

 

“Goodnight…”

 

\-----

“I Can’t believe you guys got sick!” Yang bellowed, slamming the door to the Rose-Schnee living room open. Weiss and Ruby were miserably stretched out on the couch, the scent of cough medicine in the air.

 

The blonde had come prepared with chicken soup, a pass from work, and about a thousand jokes on how ‘doctors weren’t supposed to fall ill’.

 

This was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?  
> I like it kinda.  
> I'm having short bursts of inspiration, but then they die before I can ever finish anything good...  
> (Prompt ideas are always appreciated)
> 
> \----------------
> 
> RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and the wonderful RoosterTeeth Crew! Happy new year!


End file.
